Born A Stranger
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: Eloise Sparrow, Jack Sparrow's fiesty daughter, was born with an unforgivable curse. She's a werewolf. Well, a werecat actually. Follow the quirky pirate as she travels on to find a way to break the curse and just be a normal girl. Along the way, she meets William, the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth. Will young love be wiped from their minds as they face danger?
1. The Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their original characters. I do think, however, that it would be pretty cool if I did, but I don't because you are reading this disclaimer.**

Info:

Name: Eloise Sparrow

Nickname: Ella

Age: 13

Looks: Shoulder-length, blonde hair with bangs in front. Dark Green Eyes, slightly developed chest

Clothes: a baggy long-sleeved white shirt and slightly tight brown pants with the ends tucked into brown boots.

Other: Jack Sparrow's daughter, cursed as a werecat.

I was slowly walking through the Tortuga there were somethings I needed to get some things before my transformation tonight. Keeping my head down I watched my feet as they stepped daintily on the hard, worn-down road.

I wasn't paying attention to _where _I was walking and fell down hard when I crashed into someone. Thinking it was another drunken pirate, I stood up and said, "Watch were you're go-" I stopped short.

This was not a drunken pirate at all. It was the most amazing boy I've ever seen. And the best part: he was my age. We stood there gaping at each other and he was the one to break the silence.

"I'm William Turner," he said, "the third," he bowed.

"My name is Eloise Sparrow," I curtsied, "you may call me Ella," I giggled.

Will stared at me in awe, "D-did you s-say 'E-Eloise _Sparrow_?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Aye. What's the matter? Do you have a problem with my name?" I asked being a little feisty.

"No!" He said snapping out of his trance, "It's just... that well... your father saved my father's life!"

He blurted out this last part so fast that it took me some time to register it. I was taken away from my thoughts as I realized it was sunset. I grabbed my sack and ran yelling over my shoulder as I went, "I need to leave! Good-bye William!"

"Wait!"

I heard him calling me but I kept on running. I finally stopped when I reached the Inn where I live alone. I smiled at Thomas, the innkeeper, on my way up the stairs but never stopped my steady, fast pace. I shut the creaky door behind me as I entered my room.

I placed the empty sack on the bed knowing I would have to wait until after the transformation had completed before I could get something to eat. I sighed and accidentally blew out the candle I was trying to light.

I could feel it happening. My body became shaky and cold. I lied down on the hard bed and let the magic take over. I could feel my tail growing and my body shrinking. I was still and calm when my ears moved to the top of my head and when black fur replaced the blonde hair. I stood up.

The changes were complete. I squeezed through a hole in the tiny window and carefully made my way to the ground. I worked my way through the busy street avoiding shoes walking around.

I was almost to my destination when a drunk fell on my slender tail. I hissed loudly and scratched the man's face. I jumped off his body as an empty rum bottle came towards me. I dodged out of the way and snickered in my mind as I continued on my way.

Upon reaching the half open door to the busy tavern I slid inside hoping to avoid hurting myself. I walked carefully avoiding all the shards of broken glass and climbing quietly over unconscious pirates.

I reached the actual bar and hopped onto an unoccupied stool. I was going to jump on the counter when I saw a familiar face. It was William. My thoughts were interrupted as a loud obnoxious laugh hit my sensitive hears. The bartender.

I had to act quickly as he started yelling at me.

"Oy! Pussycat! Want some rum don't ye?" Laughter filled the air as a cold liquid hit my fur.

I hissed at him and started to run out avoiding all the gunshots and attempts of capture. The only person in the room who opposed of the cruel treatment was Will. I boldly ran back to him as quick as I could and jumped into his lap. He covered me in his scarf and hid me.

The noise level went down as they realized the game had ended. I poked my face out of the cover and looked around everyone was doing thier own business so I climbed out of the bundle of fabric.

Will smiled and called the bartender to him.

"Two biscuits please… and a bottle of rum," He asked. In my mind I was thinking if he was old enough to drink rum but the bartender didn't give it another thought.

When Will received what he asked for he gave the bartender two shillings. He then broke up one of the biscuits and fed it to me. It was enough for my temporarily small stomach but in the morning I would need something more substantial.

Then something completely uncalled for happened. Will picked me up and carried me out the door. He walked a ways before stopping in front of a small cottage; probably his house. We went inside and I knew that in the morning if I wasn't gone it would mean trouble.

When he set me down I went to the door. Locked. I explored the one room home and looked at the only window. Locked. _Uh, oh!_ I thought to my self.

I went to a corner next to the bed were William was messing around with some blankets.

"You can sleep here," he said indicating to the blankets and pillows. I climbed on it to give it a try. I had to admit it was pretty comfortable. I was half asleep before Will doused the candles and was asleep when he climbed into bed.

It was a deep sleep and I dreamed of my father and Will's father. My mind was thinking up millions of scenarios of my father saving Mr. Turner. I sleeping so heavy that I hardly noticed that I was slowly changing back into my human form.


	2. Tattoos and Gypsies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their original characters. I do think, however, that it would be pretty cool if I did, but I don't because you are reading this disclaimer.**

Someone yelling and a thump woke me up. I bolted upright and looked around. This wasn't my room... it was William's. A head peeked at me from over the bed. I realized what had happened. I fell asleep and changed back. Will woke up, saw me, yelled, and fell off the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked dryly while getting up. I did what any pirate would do. I lied.

"Well I came here looking for my black cat… she ran away from me when I was in here. I tripped and bumped my head on the ground so I crawled over to the pile of pillows and fell asleep."

"How did you know I had her?"

"I saw you feed her in a tavern. I even saw when she almost got killed! I was so worried."

"If you were there why didn't you take her back?"

"I knew she would come home… but I didn't know you were going to lock her in your house!"

"Ah Ha! I finally caught you!"

"Wha…" I trailed off. He knew I was a werecat!

"You just said that the doors and windows were locked! How did you get in?"

"Uh! Uh!" My mind wasn't working anymore. I fainted and knew no more.

When I awoke I was laying on the soft bed in William's home. I sat up but was too dizzy to stay that way. I waited a minute and tried again. Will was not in the small shack. I cocked my head.

I wondered where he was when the governor and Will burst through the door. I rolled my eyes knowing that the governor had not a lot of power. I knew there was a small jail for pirates who got into brawls but I had a feeling I was going there.

"There she is!" Will accused, pointing a finger at me.

"What did I do?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Sir, this girl broke into my house!"

"Oh, brother, dear are you trying to get me, your dear sister, arrested?" I asked. Maybe it would work. After all we did look a little alike….

"You are not my sister," he said through gritted teeth. I looked at the governor who made himself comfortable in a chair by the door.

"Stop lying, brother dear! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well," the governor started, "it seems as like I don't need to be 'ere no more," he said sleepily and got up. He brushed off his pants and tromped out the door.

"I hate you," Will said.

"I know!" I said cheerfully and skipped out the door. However, before I reached the opening I tripped and walked the rest of the way.

I walked through the busy town until I found the place I was looking for. Big Jim's Tattoo Parlor. I walked in and found it was nearly empty. There was one big man covered in tattoos of every thing you could think of.

The other man was very skinny and pale was getting a small tattoo on his arm. It looked like a skull, but I wasn't too sure.

I sat in one of the few chairs placed by the entrance and waited my turn. Fortunately the skinny guy was almost done so I didn't have to wait long. When he left I walked over to the chair where the tattoo equipment was.

"'ello, little lady! What can I do for ye today?" He asked with a jolly voice. He didn't question about my age or anything!

"Um… I believe you gave my father a tattoo," I asked.

"Aye. I might've. I give tattoos to a lot of people. Tell me who was yer father?"

"Jack Sparrow."

He gasped, "Aye… I did give him a tattoo… why do ye ask?"

"I would like ye to give me tattoo on my arm. Right in this spot. The exact same tattoo you gave him," I told him hopefully. I wanted him to remember. No one believes me when they say I am Jack Sparrow's daughter but now everyone will no who I am.

"Aye."

He started the process. It was indeed painful but, being a small tattoo, it didn't take to long. I watched in awe as lines appeared on my skin like magic.

"There you go, lass!"

"Thank you very much! Umm… how much will I need to pay you?" I hoped it wasn't much for I didn't have a lot of money.

He laughed.

"Don't worry, darling! This one's on the house!"

"Thank you very much, sir!" Oh sure I was using my manners. Even though a pirate I still am a young lady.

I ran out of the shop and waited for the stinging to stop. In my mind, though, my only thoughts were of William Turner III.

I was walking leisurely to the docks like I do everyday. But on my way I saw a gypsy's wagon. I walked inside and looked at all the magnificent decorations.

"Good day, little woman," a woman at a table greeted me in a heavy Jamaican accent, "Let me tell you your fortune!"

I nodded and sat across from her. She beckoned me to give her my palm and she made it face towards the ceiling. She stared at for a few moments and I noticed her lips started moving. It sounded like she was mumbling something, but I couldn't quite make out the words. I stared at her in awe.

She looked at me and dropped my hand. This was unexpected and it landed on the table with a thump.

"I see many different things in your future. There is romance," my heart leaped, "and there is much danger. Avoid strangers at all costs and do not trust anybody except your kin."

"When you say my kin… does that mean I will see someone of my family soon?"

"Perhaps… but only you control your destiny."

I walked out puzzled by what the woman meant. I was wondered if she was a fake and she just babbled randomly. After what Will did to me I knew he would never love me.

I continued my way to the dock anyway. I stopped by a tree were I found my tri-corned hat was buried by. I put it on my head being sure to tuck most my hair into it.

I knew that no one was going to get me a job if I looked like a girl so I rubbed some dirt on my face and clothes and walked bravely to the dock.


	3. Who is this Barbossa Guy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their original characters, so I tried calling Jerry Bruckheimer and asked if I could own Jack. He said no. XD**

I walked to the busiest dock on Tortuga and looked at the ships and workers. I observed the most unique one. I let my eyes travel to the name engraved and painted on the side. The _Black Pearl_.

I gulped. So the crazy woman was right. I was going to see my kin soon… my father.

I did not know he knew I was werecat. I didn't know if he would even remember me.

Here's what happened. Jack, my dad, got into a huge fight with my mum when he was drunk. He 'accidentally' shot her, and of course, she died from the wound. Dad never forgave himself. He was clearly devastated by the loss and I did all I could to comfort him. Then he left home. I thought he was going to be gone for good. He only came back once years after the incident. Now.

"Deep breaths," I thought to myself as I walked forward toward the ship. Since the water along the island was shallow, the dock was unusually long. As I strutted towards the ship I took off the ragged hat letting my hair fall down. I smirked as most of the men I had talked to before let out gasps. They always thought I was boy.

I wiped the dirt off my face and pulled up my sleeves letting my tattoo show. My only proof that we were related rested on my right arm.

I gulped again and ran up the plank. I went over to the room I knew he had lived in for so long. Knocking on the door, it was all I could to keep from fainting. I heard two voices from inside. They were both so familiar. One belonged, of course, to Jack. The other sounded like it was Jack's ol' pal Mr. Gibbs. I had to see faces to remember.

Neither of them noticed I knocked so I threw the door open and casually walked in. They both turned to look at me. Yes it was father and Gibbs. They both looked the same as before, if not a little older.

I decided to make this meeting easy for me and casual. Playing with people's mind has always been my favorite game. I'm sure I get that from my father.

"Gibbs! Nice to see ye! How've ye been?" I ran over to give him a hug. I cleared my throat, "and Jack." I added with a step back. This was fun. Okay, I know that I should've felt all mushy and start crying but I'm not that kind of girl. I'm tough. I buckle my own boots and everything!

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," he corrected while staring at me with the who-in-the-blazes-is-this-crazy-girl-and-why-did-she-come-in-here look. I laughed.

"Figures. You haven't changed a bit!"

"Look here, young lass! I don't know who gave you permission to barge into here and I don't know who ye are anyway-"

I cut him off, "Of course you know me, Gibbs! I suppose it has been a few me years, but it's me Eloise! Little Ella!"

I finished with the old nickname they both had given me back in the Good Ol' Days.

"Ella!" Father exclaimed pulling me into a large bear-hug. I screamed.

"What in the blazes-" Gibbs yelled startled. I pointed to the _thing _hanging off Jack's belt. It looked like… a HEAD!

"Don't be startled, El! It's just my mother!"

"What happened to her?"

Jack's expressions were so easy to read this was the strange flashback look.

"He don't like to talk about it," a new voice said coming from the door.

I looked over my shoulder. An older man wearing a hat with a big feather in it was in the doorway.

"Get out of here! We don't like _your _kind here!"

"Barbossa! What are you babbling about this time?" Jack addressed the man.

I turned around so I could examine the man better. Jack and Gibbs were tall and looked over my shoulder at this Barbossa guy.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" Jack defended me.

"Jack, she's cursed!"

"With good looks!" Jack smiled ruffling my hair.

"Lower your view," Barbossa smirked. I stared at him wide-eyed as Jack and Gibbs both looked me in the bottom. They both gasped and I sighed in defeat.

I turned around and sat down on the ground and crossed my legs at the ankle with my legs straight in front of me.

I thought I had my tail tucked in but it seemed to have ripped a hole in my pants and stuck in plain sight. Great. Was it maybe better they knew? No secrets at all? This Barbossa guy… he didn't seem to want me in the way. I didn't know what lied ahead. The words of the gypsy rang in my head. Danger. Romance. What should I do?

I uncrossed my legs and stood up. I fell back down, however, in a faint. My mind was too busy and my body couldn't take it. I remember someone catching me as I fell down. I think it was Barbossa….


	4. Not Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters, so I tried calling Jerry Bruckheimer and asked if I could own Jack. He said no, but asked to own Eloise. I said no! XD**

**Third Person:**

Eloise stirred slightly causing all the men to rush over by her bedside. The crew was motioned to step backwards by their captains, but was too excited to comply. She sat up slowly and fell backwards onto Jack's pillow because said man pushed her down.

All of the pirates in the room held their breath waiting for her to open her eyes.

She mumbled a few words. Most of the men in the Captain's Quarters couldn't make them out. Only three men knew for sure what they heard.

"Will… Will," Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, and Joshamee Gibbs were positive this was what she mumbled. Then her eyes opened and she mumbled this more. Her eyes closed again as she went back into unconsciousness for just a moment more.

**Eloise's POV**

I woke up in a slightly hard bed knowing it was my father's. It has been the second time today I've fainted. The second time in my life, too. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down. By who, I don't know, but I landed with a thud on the squishiest pillow ever. It smelled of rum.

I was mostly out of it and don't remember much. I do remember mumbling something. I don't quite recall what it was….

I slowly opened my eyes and saw three familiar faces. Jack, Gibbs, and the Barbossa guy were closest and crowding the room was a large group of men. Most likely pirates.

I closed them about to slip away again, but then I sat up bolt right. I needed to talk to someone. If I talked to Gibbs or Jack I was sure they would say things they didn't mean. If I wanted the truth I would talk to Barbossa. Of course he wouldn't want me to stay and I knew I did want to. I don't think any of these men knew about the curse so I couldn't tell them.

And another thing was bothering me, too. What about Will? I know he lives alone so maybe he could come. I would have to come clean with him first. I don't think we were good enough friends to even see each other again.

"El, are you all righ'? That was quite a fall," Gibbs was the first to speak and Jack pushed me down. I sat up again.

"What happened?" I asked, totally unfazed by what had happened.

"We should talk about that when it's a little more… ah… private, savvy?" Father said as a cue for everyone to leave the room. Of course, Gibbs and Barbossa stayed.

"Did you already know? Is that why you left?" I turned to Jack the anger ready to spew out. He better say no.

"No," he replied simply. Relief washed over me. To learn that my own father didn't love me would be terrifying. I wonder if that's what happened to Will. Will, Will, Will! That's all I ever think about these days!

I shook my head as if to get rid of all the bad thoughts rattling around causing me pain. No. That pain was coming from somewhere else. Not my mind. It was all over my body. Oh no! I was transforming! What the? My eyes were hazy from the pain, but I could still see it was day outside. Last night was the full moon anyway.

Was I going to be a cat forever? Or was this because I was stressed? This once happened before. It was after father was leaving. I turned into a cat. I stayed that way for three days. THREE DAYS!

"I'll be right back," I said with a feline accent. I bolted out the door. I saw that none of them tried to follow. As I dashed onto the main deck no one seemed at all surprised to see a cat lurking around their feet. I couldn't find the plank, so I just jumped onto the rail and jumped onto the unusually long deck. You know how people say cat's always land on their feet? It's the opposite for me.

*

"Hello there, young feline," the gypsy greeted me as a cat in her heavy accent, "Would you like some fresh milk?"

Without waiting for an answer she placed a brown clay saucer in front of me filled with goat milk. I lapped it up quickly. Even though I'm a human, I have many cat instincts. I haven't had fresh milk in a really long time and this was really delightful.

She was sitting at a table watching me very closely. When my small, cat stomach was full I hopped onto the table so I was on the opposite end of her.

"Do you know anyone who can break a curse?"

"First, you must seek out help. A ship, a crew, and a captain will not do. No, you need friends as well," I thought of Will. Yes now I have to take him.

"Travel to Port Royal and seek out the help of Elizabeth Turner." Turner? Hmm…

"Be careful! Port Royal is a city protected by the king's guards! Once you find Mrs. Turner you must sail to the island that can never be found except by the people who know where it is. There will be someone waiting. Talk to her," she grabbed me, "She will lift the curse. Oh, another thing. If you do this right, you may end up lifting a different curse and have another bestowed upon you!" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "The curse… of love!"

I ran out of the shack. If Elizabeth was to help me I should want to bring Will. Why would he be living here instead of with her? I would rather be with my mother than live alone.

Still in cat form I ran to the edge of the one-acre woods that existed in Tortuga. The rest of the land was taverns, stores, and inns. I saw a small shack. I knew it was Will's. Hoping he would be in there I scratched on the door and it opened by itself. He was sitting at a little desk in front of the only window. I crept over and jumped onto the desk, only scratching it a little.

"Where did you come from?" He asked a little shocked to see me. I jerked my head in the direction of the door.

"You… can understand me?" I forgot I was cat. I nodded yes.

He just sat there dumbfounded. Mentally rolling my eyes I pawed at him and started walking to the door. When I got there I looked back to see if he was behind or not. He was still at the desk.

"D-do you want me to… follow you?" What an obvious question! Of course, you dummy! I didn't dare say a word so instead I just nodded my head.

He got up to follow me out the door. I led him to the ridiculously long dock and onto the _Black Pearl_. I started to walk onto the plank connecting it to the wood we were standing on, but Will didn't follow. I whispered loud enough so he could here, "Follow the cat," in the most quiet, mystical voice I had. I made sure he had no idea I said it!

He walked forward and I led him into Jack's quarters. Jack, Gibbs, and the Barbossa guy were all sitting at a table and from the looks of it, were watching the door for my return.

"Eloise!" They all yelled and stood up at the same time.

"Yes, yes. It's me," I replied nonchalantly.

Will just looked at us as if we had each grown another head. Or as if he had just seen a talking cat and three pirates and the cat was really this girl he met the day before and the pirates thought it was normal the cat was talking, but he only found the pirates because the cat led him to them. Maybe it was the latter.

"Oy, you, boy," Jack motioned to him, "who are ye?"

"That's William Turner the Third. You saved his dad's life," I replied with a wave of my paw. I was currently sitting on the tabled trying to pour rum onto a saucer. Yeah, it was pretty hard cause I had no opposable thumbas.

Jack just stared wide-eyed. So did Barbossa.

"Anyway," I shouted to break the tension, "back to me! Hello! Cat!"

They turned to look at me.

"I know how to break the curse, but we need to pick up someone on the way. Will," I stated turning to him, "We are going to sail this ship to Port Royal to pick up your mom, Elizabeth."

"Wait, who gave you permission to captain this ship? There's already enough captains," Jack protested.

"Want me to be a cat forever?"

"Erm, no."

"That was the permission right there!"

See that? Now you know I'm a pirate. Plus I just got the um into the saucer and was happily lapping it up.

"Then we have to go to some 'island that can't be found except by those who know where it is'. That's all I got as far as a heading."

Jack and Barbossa both looked at each other.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Will asked. He was sitting in a chair holding his head. Poor William.

"This is going to take a while," I stated so we all sat down to start explaining. Even though I did most of the talking.


	5. Is this what freedom isn't?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters, so I tried calling Jerry Bruckheimer and asked if I could own Jack. He said no, but asked to own Eloise. I said no! XD**

"And then we ended up with me explaining this stuff to you, savvy?" I asked, already picking up on my father's favorite word. When he heard me say it he ruffled my hair. Again.

"I don't get," Will asked shaking his head. Great.

"We're going to Port Royal to find your mum. Then we are going to some island that these men," I motioned to Jack, Gibbs, and Hector. Jack told me his name, "say is called Isla De Muerta. There is some person there and they are going to break my curse. Clear enough for you, William?"

He just nodded.

"Good, we leave at high noon tomorrow for Port Royal. The trip will take three days so let's stock up on food, fresh water, and rum."

**Third Person:**** Somewhere in Port Royal**

"So Jack has a new little protégée? Well, thank you for reporting your news with me, Admiral. You may leave and wait for more information," Lord Cutler Beckett replied, already strategizing.

"My Lord, there is more. You see, they are planning to come to Port Royal. They are going to kidnap Governess Turner. We haven't been able to figure out why, though. Most likely to hold her for ransom. Doesn't sound like something Jack Sparrow would do, though," Admiral-Former-Commodore James Norrington thought aloud to himself. He was quite familiar with the pirate and was wondering why he would take Elizabeth. Jack knew they were married.

"Hold her for ransom…. What a marvelous idea, Admiral," Beckett exclaimed.

"We're going to hold Governess Turner for ransom…?"

"No, we are going to kidnap the girl and bring Jack Sparrow to his downfall!"

"Be careful, young Sparrow, be careful," Norrington mumbled to himself as he walked out of the office. He wasn't a spy. He was a messenger and had no choice to deliver the information. He had become quite fond of the pirate actually. He also knew that if Jack wanted to see Elizabeth, it was because of Will. Or another very good reason, for now unbeknownst to him.

**Eloise's POV:**

I saw a sliver of land on the horizon. We made it! Port Royal. It was getting any closer, though. I turned to the starboard side and saw the anchor was currently sinking. So was the one on portside.

I turned to Ragetti and he simply shrugged and added, "Captain's orders." Ragetti and I have become good friends along the short voyage. Ragetti was a lot more friendly then Will. William hardly ever talked to me. It was almost as if he was sad we were going to 'kidnap' his mother.

"Which one?" I asked rolling my eyes. I had learned how things worked and that both Barbossa and father thought they owned the ship. I think it really belongs to Jack.

"Captain Sparrow," he said with a nod towards Jack standing at the helm. He was trying to read his compass. It was a very strange one indeed, for it does not point north. What use is that?

I walked over towards him and before I could say a word he explained the plan. It was all so clever really. I was going to go ashore in the rowboat with Gibbs, the cleanest man here. I was going to go up to the big white mansion and request Governess Turner stating I had something to sell. I would tell her a code, "I found a pearl at the beach," and then we would come along back to the rowboat with Gibbs and ride back to the _Pearl_. Savvy?

00000

All was going smoothly. I was in a dress and in one of those bloody corsets. Underneath, however, I wore my brown boots and pants, and my white shirt. During the voyage I had turned back to human. I requested my clothes and no one would bring them to me. In the end, William had laid in a pile beside my hammock in Jack's quarters. Well, his side of the quarters, anyway.

I turned on my heel after hearing footsteps behind me. My cat senses were right, surprisingly. Behind me, three men all in red coats and white breeches stood, straight and tall. They were from the royal navy. Unsure of what I should do, I curtsied and started on my way again. However, they continued to follow me.

"May I help you good sirs?" I asked hoping it was proper. They just looked at each other and nodded.

"You can come with us," the one in the middle replied.

"Whatever for?" I asked shocked by this answer.

"Look," said the one on the leftmost side, "You can come willingly and dignified or we may carry you forcefully," the other one gave me these options.

"Or we can let the young lady go about her business?" I had no idea why these guys wanted me, but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"We're afraid that isn't one of your options," the one who hasn't spoke yet stated and more men came out and surrounded me.

"Then I might as well going willingly," I sighed my defeat.

They pulled out a pair of small shackles and put them around my wrists behind my back. We started walking but I didn't know where. The men were all behind me shoving me forward so I would go faster.

We reached a gloomy stone building and when we entered, there were many cells with iron bars. The men inside them were all hooting and whistling, but I kept my chin up trying to be as mature as possible.

They pushed me hard into an empty room and locked the bars shut. There was one stone wall with a very small window and on both sides were occupied cells. The only thing separating us was an iron bar. And of course, the front was iron bars with a gate.

I started to pull off the dress and the men on each side of me were hooting and whistling. They were smashing their faces through the bars and reaching out. Of course I did have my pants underneath and my shirt. I tried to untie the corset but that proved to be much too hard so I just ripped the thing off and started going about my own usual routine. Pretty much daydreaming.

When the men realized I was done they just kind of shrunk back into their own 'cages' as I like to call them. I looked out the small, barred window. It was beautiful breath taking view of the ocean. And an idea. The _Pearl_ was still there since I hadn't been here long, yet it was already dark.

The window was a little bit bigger than my shoulders, if I removed all the bars. I looked around for something hard and found an old skeleton in the corner. I cautiously walked towards it and removed some bones. I noticed that out of the corner of my eye the guard was asleep. I dropped one of my bones causing a large banging noise to echo away from my feet. Everyone turned their heads toward me. Except the guard, who remained fast asleep? Yes. He was still sleeping. I took the largest bone and broke the bars with it. The metal on them practically gave away from age and rust. That was easy, but I wasn't free yet.

I squirmed out of the opening and carefully climbed down the rocks and into the ocean. I was careful to not splash as I slipped past the larger boats between father and me. It was working out quite well until I got caught in a huge fishing net. I was pulled up and realized the net was purposely put there. When I landed on the deck, the same three men who captured me where standing above me. Great. I tried to jump back in the salty water, but one of them jumped on me and we both fell with a thud. As he held me down, another one put my wrists in shackles. I still fought them trying to catch that last bit of freedom, which was currently fluttering out the window. With a sharp blow to the head I fell limp. That has been three times this week.


	6. A bath? Hell no!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters, so I tried calling Jerry Bruckheimer and asked if I could own Jack. He said no, but asked to own Eloise. I said no! XD**

I awoke in a large room. It had many windows over looking the sea and I was on a red couch. I sat up and looked around. There was a desk with a man in a white wig sitting behind it. He was busy with his paperwork but as soon as I sat up he instantly pulled his head up. Creepy.

"Good morning, Eloise," he said with a hint of acid in his voice. I instantly hated him. Good, because I knew he hated me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked adding the same acid into my voice. He glared at me.

"About a day," He replied still glaring at me.

"A day?" I fell backwards onto the couch, "A day!"

"Yes," he replied looking back at his papers, "Good thing, too. The brand would be much more painful for a girl your age if you were awake."

I sat up again and gasped. I pulled up my sleeve and sure enough, right next to my tattoo was a P burned into my wrist.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked him through clenched teeth. He had said my name earlier and he knew I was a pirate. But now, it was official. I can't change myself anymore. I'm branded and branded I shall be.

"I have my ways," he smirked. I've seen that smirk before. It was the same smirk I had seen years ago. The same smirk I saw when father left. The same smirk that helped take him away. It was the smirk of-

"Beckett," I clenched my fists and stood up.

"Ah, so you do remember me!" He poured two glasses with wine, "Want some?" He asked offering me the drink. I swaggered over to him. The permanent mark of rum that was left on father and me.

"I'm only thirteen!" I replied with my eyes lowered to the ground.

He noted my gait and smirked that stupid smirk again.

"Looks like age isn't a problem when it comes to rum," he chuckled. I snatched one of the goblets off his desk and started to sip it eyeing him shiftily, however he was sipping the same wine so I drank a little more easily.

"So, what brings you to Port Royal, Miss Sparrow?"

"Why should I tell you?"

He pointed a pistol at my forehead and I glanced down at my waste. No sword or pistol. I pulled up my sleeve and grabbed a hidden dagger. Of course, I did this incredibly fast, and Beckett wasn't expecting this. I had it at his throat before he could even cock the gun.

"Bravo," he started clapping. He wasn't taking me seriously. I had a dagger pointed at him. Of course he did have a cocked gun at my forehead, "You make any sign of harming me and I will shoot."

I smiled. He knew I was related to Jack and he was probably going to hold me for ransom. I laughed out loud.

"You wouldn't! There's really no sense in killing me. You are going to take my father's life in exchange for my freedom."

"Clever and quick! My, my you really are something," he chuckled as he lowered the gun. Slowly I lowered my dagger.

"Just one question," I started a new conversation. There's nothing better to do, "Why did I wake up here and not in some prison or boring plain locked room?"

"Simple," he smirked the awful smirk, "if we did that surely you would escape. Yes, yes it's safest to keep you here."

I walked back to the couch and sighed in defeat the same time I sat down.

0000

I was so bored. It had been two days and there was nothing to do. They fed me wonderful food and let me go outside guarded. It was actually full of things to do. I just didn't want to do them. I was currently sitting at the window staring out onto the ocean. I was thinking about my stay. I had to take a bath. I shuddered at the mere thought. I refused to put on a dress and corset, but in the end I had to put on the dress without the corset. My other clothes were burned along with my freedom.

Why hadn't father come? Was the _Pearl _even still here? Did he care? I didn't want to think about the answers, but someone knocking politely on Beckett's door interrupted my thoughts.

He got up and opened it to face four cocked pistols at him. I couldn't see who it was. Beckett stumbled backwards. I don't think I've seen him so afraid. The owners of the pistols came in and looked around. They were all familiar.

"Just as I remember it!" One of the voices exclaimed. I smiled ear to ear. It's about time!

**Author's Note: So it's shorter than usual because I really wanted to end it with that cliffy! Soooo sorry it took this long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**

**Jack: They won't.**

**Me: I know.**


	7. I hate her already

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters, and I have so many chapters up I can't think of a funny disclaimer! Oh noes and yayz! :P**

I stood up to get a look at the pistol-owners, let's see, Jack of course, Barbossa, Gibbs, and a woman. Could it be Elizabeth Turner? Yes it must have been, for Beckett addressed her first.

"Governess Turner! What are you doing with these pirates?" Beckett asked dumb-founded. So she was the bloody governess! Why, oh why, is Will not living with her?

"Set her free," Elizabeth replied as she cocked the gun.

"She's a pirate, a danger to society!" Beckett argued.

"I know you better than that," she said stepping forward, "You hang all pirates the moment you can get you hands on them!" She yelled through gritted teeth. I got a really good look at her. She had dirty blonde hair in some fancy up-do and she was overall gorgeous! Her corset made her much thinner than I'd bet she really was and her dress touched the floor in a circle around her feet. I don't know why, but I hated her.

"Fine, take her! I have no need for her anymore and you seem to have gotten past my men," Beckett replied in defeat. I was surprised he was giving up that easily. There had to be something else.

"What's the catch?" Everyone asked at the same time and I had to stifle a laugh.

"What? There is no catch! You have my word!" Beckett bowed. Then, again, he had to obey the governor. Err… governess.

000

We made back to the _Pearl _in record timing. Well, we did run super fast. I didn't run, actually, Jack carried me. It was NOT fun!

I was glad to be back with Will, Ragetti, and the crew. All though, I was done with the Royal Navy, my adventure had only just begun!

**Author's Note: Okay, yeah, so this is a filler obviously. By the way, no Sparrabeth occurs in this story. In fact, I regretted even bringing her into the story because I kind of hate her. My only option was to simply make Eloise hate her, too! You can message me if you want me to change that fact, but unless I really see the need to or get a lot of messages, I'm going to keep it that way. **

**DO NOT ASK WHY I HATE HER!! I JUST DO!!**

**Will: Lighten up!**

**Lizzy: You really hate me that much don't you?**

**Me: Yep! ^^ I really do! NOW SHUT UP LIZZY!**

**Will: Harsh much?**

**Me: Die in a hole, Wimpy Will!**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Ahoy! It's me and I am really sorry for not updating! I have the next chapter about half way written and new characters are coming in! Yay! Guess who! Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Two certain guards who argue a lot and turn pirate in the third movie. Yep! Mullroy and Murtogg! Awesome! Kewl….**

**TTFN,**

**Captain What's-her-Face**


	9. The House

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of it's characters, but I do know that if I did it would be pretty friggin' awesome! Yep… onto the chapter! **

"Set sail…" I turned to father for help. He turned towards Barbossa for help who just rolled his eyes.

"That way," he pointed.

"That way," Jack replied to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Set sail that way!" I shouted to the men. I was now the third captain. That was very fortunate. I turned to Will and his mum who were currently having a two-day long reunion. It made me sick. My reunion with Jack was two seconds long.

I was tired. I had gotten some pants again, so that was good. And I didn't have to wear petticoats and… _bows_. I was not trying to look flattering or anything, even though I still liked Will. I loved him, yes, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Well, maybe. I mean, I was still debating over whether I should or not. I decided to wait since he just met his mom after like… years.

"Father," I turned to Jack, "How can there be an island that can only be found by those who know where it is? I mean if it was made by nature, then no one would ever learn where it is."

He just stared, "Love, even _I_ didn't understand that."

I sighed. It made perfect sense. To know where it is you have to go there, but you can't go there because you _don't _know where it is. In the end, no one would ever know where it is. At least I understand it. I sighed again as I walked over to Gibbs at the helm. I opened my mouth to ask a question.

"A few more days," he replied before I spoke a word. He didn't even look at me. Well, then. _Someone _can read my mind. Oh wait, that's everyone. Yeah, I'm that predictable. Maybe not. Look at me! I'm rambling again. Again? Yes, AGAIN! Is it all this time at sea? Oh no, Gibbs said I had to wait a few more days! I would turn into father! I wonder if I already have?

"Eloise!" I turned towards the Hector Barbossa guy. He was calling me over to him.

"I've been calling you for a while now! Come here!" I walked over to him. He's old. I don't like old people. It reminds me of my mortality. I want to live forever and be immortal. That'd be neat.

"I know how you feel, El," he sighed as we both looked out at sea, "About being cursed."

I looked up at him as he continued to stare at the gray ocean.

"I was cursed," he looked down at me, "with immortality. I couldn't eat food, yet I was hungry. I couldn't drink, but I was always thirsty. And, in the light of the moon, I was revealed as what I truly was. A monster."

"Immortality? Why did you try to get rid of that curse?"

"Because the things that came with it." We looked out at sea again.

"I think it would be worth it," I replied. Seriously, it would, "how did you get rid of the curse?"

"I had to return every piece of stolen gold coins back to the very island we're going to. That's why I wanted to talk to you. So you don't take anything."

Of course, he didn't want to bond. He just wanted to warn me not to take a stupid, cursed coin. Gee, that's another friend I _didn't _manage to make. I guess my expectations are too high. Well, maybe not. He threw away immortality, the very thing I was craving a few minutes ago. I thought about what he said as I climbed up some ropes and sat. And sat. And fell. Into the ocean.

"Help!" I yelled as I was repeatedly shoved under the water, "Somebody! Help me! Please…" I started to go under. I almost gave up, but had to move forward. I pushed my head above the surface one last time before spying a tree-spotted beach. I was once again shoved under the sea as I pushed my self forward.

000

The first thing I did when I crawled out of the ocean was fall with a thud and fall fast asleep. I remember the welcoming the warm white sand and the wonderful feeling as the sun shone down on my back. I was numb and oblivious to all around me.

I woke up a few hours later and noticed was dark out. I stared out at the horizon in search of any sign of life. I had about as much luck there, as I would have behind me. Taking a breath I turned around to look at the deserted island behind me. I saw trees and bushes. People? No. I started towards it but then turned when I reached the edge. I think I'll wait until morning before exploring the overgrown forest. I walked around the perimeter of the forest searching for a makeshift shelter or meal. I sighed in defeat as the Sun started to rise. I wasn't all that tired and decided to head straight into the jungle. It wasn't as thick as I thought it would be, but definitely not as open as the beach.

Trying not to trip over branches I walked through the forest. All was going fine. At least until the moment my feet fell in front of me and I landed in a large hole. It was kind of dark, but this could be a nice shelter if I can cover the top. I looked around me and found no way out of the hole. I grabbed a few palm fronds on the ground and threw up towards the opening. They covered it perfectly. Then, I noticed the treasure under the leaves. Rum. Crates and crates of it were scattered everywhere. Okay, I could live like this. I would of course need food and a way out of this hole. I moved the leaves over the opening to shed some light in here. Of course. A set of stairs was right in front of me. I climbed up and carried a large empty rum crate with me.

000

I had taken apart many crates and made a large house-like shelter with a door (I made hinges) and windows. I used sap from a tree to keep the boards together. Crazy, right? Then it hit me. I should've made a raft. I could take apart the roof… and maybe cover the hole with leaves.

No, I would wait. Obviously, the island had _some _use to _someone_ or else this rum wouldn't be here. I only had two bottles don't worry. I went inside the one-room building and looked around. There was no bed, but that was okay. I just couldn't sleep on dirt, though. I walked out and stared at my surroundings. I grabbed a few reeds and set to work.

I wove the weeds for what seemed like forever. In, out. Over, under. Repeat. It was dark by the time I had finished a strong sheet of reed. I attached it to one end of a wall and a branch I had stuck in the other. I had made a hammock.

000

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. There were voices, too.

"Don't knock! We're the navy, we can do what we want," one voice said.

"I was trying to be polite! Besides, we aren't the navy no more," I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't you know there might not be a person in there!" Then, there sounded to be something like a slap noise.

"Ow! Don't hit me no more!"

"Any more, you dummy!" Another slap sound.

"Can we just go in?" The door slowly pushed open and I pulled out one of my daggers.

Two scraggly looking men came in. One of them was rather short and the other, rather tall. They both had dirty, torn up unifor,s from the Royal Navy.

"See, I told you, Mullroy!" The tall one said to the shorter one. I stared at them. They stared at me. No one dared to speak.

"Nice place you have here," the tall one broke the silence. The short guy hit him. I dropped the dagger. I fell down on the ground laughing. These men were hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing! I could make out the tall one sitting on the hammock and the short guy staring at me. Tears were streaming down my face. I had NO idea why anything was actually this funny. Nope, not a funny thought in my mind.

**Authors note: Yay! It's finally here chapter… 8? Ah well. I'm so happy it's up! I've realized that as I go along, El is turning more and more into me! Crazy, right? Not really. Yeah…**

**-Captain Whats-her-Face**


	10. Who's Eloise?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of it's characters (INSERT FUNNY BABBLING HERE).**

I listened intently to Mullroy and Murtogg's story until the end. Certain words like Jack Sparrow, Beckett, and Navy stood out.

"Wait, you said you've heard of Jack Sparrow?"

"He likes to be called CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Mullroy mumbled as Murtogg answered my real question.

"Not just heard of 'im. Met 'im. He is loony fella."

"What can you tell me about him?" I wanted to see Jack from someone else's point of view.

"Well, his ship is the Black Pearl," Mullroy started, "which Murtogg here, didn't think existed 'til recently."

"He has a daughter," Murtogg continued after kicking his companion in the shin, "She's supposed to be about twelve and absolutely gorgeous!"

"Tell me more about his daughter," I requested trying not to giggle at anything they said.

"She's about thirteen, I think." Mullroy scratched his head.

"She's supposed to have a curse, tho' no one knows what," Murtogg stated scratching _his _head.

"An' her names Eloise…" now it was Mullroy again.

"And she's standing right here!" I said and broke down into another fit of laughter. You would too if you saw the look on their faces!

**Author's note: Okay, obviously just a filler. But I wanted to let you, my faithful readers, know that I am going to dedicate the next chapter to someone! Who? Well, I have set up a contest. I am a big fan of the animated movie Hercules. I discreetly put quotes from that movie in a LOT of my chapters. Go back and look for them all. The first person who reviews with the correct number of quotes wins! A word of caution: some of the quotes have been altered to fit into the story, but I assure you, they have been their since the beginning! On your marks! Get set! GO! Oh ya, the winner also gets to make up a character to make an appearance in the story!**


	11. Box of Dresses

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of it's characters, let's face it… I never will. Some of the stunts performed in this chapter should not be performed in real life. Seriously… this is just fiction.**

**Author's Note: I do realize the fact Elizabeth burned all the food, the shade, and the rum, but using my magic powers I brought the rum back! I also realize that Mullroy and Murtogg actually turned into pirates, but I used my magic powers and gave them they're jobs back. I also realize the activity performed in the beginning of this chapter seems impossible, but Eloise asked for my magic assistance and that is why she does not wish to tell how she did it.**

"How did you do that?" Mullroy and Murtogg stared at my raft and me in awe. I was quite proud of it myself and was very pleased with the outcome.

"The real question is," I turned my back to them and faced my raft, "Can it sail?"

"One way to find out," Murtogg said as he started to push the cleverly constructed boat… err… raft out to sea. I jumped on and it floated. Well, it floated for a few seconds. It started to sink and we pulled back onto the beach. I sat on it and started burying my bare feet in the sand. Lost in thought, I managed to block the bickering men who accompanied me.

"Elizabeth!" I stood up and shouted.

"Come again?" Mullroy asked as they came towards me.

"Elizabeth told me when she was stuck with Jack on an island, she started a fire! We need to do the same and burn the raft and trees and such," I smiled at my partners-in-crime.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that," Murtogg smiled at the memory. So I set off to work. We moved the raft into the small jungle and put some branches on top of the boat. I did everything Gibbs taught me to do and it wasn't soon before the smoke from our fire reached into the sky. I knew black sails would appear on that horizon. And I was right.

OoOoO

"Don't ever do that again!" Jack was lecturing me. I wasn't paying attention at all. Instead I was watching Ragetti chase the undead monkey around so he could get his eye back.

"Ella! Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Pirate."

He rolled them again, "I've taught you too well!" He smirked.

OoOoO

I looked over the edge of the boat and into the deep murky water below. I looked onto the rock ledges and stared at the skeletons. But what truly caught my eye in this cave was the treasure. As we climbed out of the boat there were piles of treasure and many chests. I turned one over and out poured dresses and parasols of all colors. I muttered some words under my breath and moved on to the next chest. This one was filled with medallions all identical with the same smiling skull. I grabbed one and put it in a pocket on my belt. The place was beautiful right now in day time, but I shivered at the thought of how it would look at night.

"Father?" He was staring in nowhere in particular. At least that's what it looked like until I turned and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Tia Dalma," Father whispered and I cocked my head like a confused dog. After all, I certainly was confused.

OoOoO

**Phew! I finally got this one up! It took me a really long time and I had a serious case of writer's block! Thanks for waiting patiently and there was no winner of the contest, so it is still open for anyone who wants to test their Hercules and Pirate knowledge. Sorry about the shorter-ish chapter, but I really wanted to end it with this cliffy! Heh, heh, heh. Why did Eloise have to take the cursed medallion! (Oops, I forgot I wasn't going to reveal what she took yet!) XD**


	12. Chess

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or any of it's characters because all of us fanfic writers write these disclaimers. None of us really own this stuff.**

A tall woman stood in a small shaft of moonlight. She was holding up a white crab and was examining it.

"Tia Dalma," Father repeated a little louder.

"Witty Jack," she turned to look at him and smiled, "Young Feline," she turned and walked over to me, "You were told you would two curses and gain a new one. You have gained one already. And I have taken two away. A torch of destiny in you," she smiled and turned into a large pile of white crabs.

"That's it then? There's nothing else we need to do?" I asked.

"It seems simple. Too simple." Gibbs muttered.

"Well what about the other curse? What is that?" I asked.

"The coins." Barbossa muttered, "Did you take anything?" He asked me.

"No," I lied. It was one coin. What would it hurt? I mean it obviously couldn't be the coins Barbossa was talking about. This one was way too pretty to hold an evil curse. I felt my pocket to make sure it was still there. I could feel it's round shape through the fabric. I looked around me. Jack was going through a pile of treasure. I walked over towards him.

"Father?" I asked as I started looking through the same pile, "What's next after this? Do we send Elizabeth back with Will? Will they stay with us? What will be our next adventure?"

"Love, just shut it," he turned to look at me. I paused with a crown above my head about to go on, "I say mother and son should do what mother and son want to do while father and daughter continue sailing as pirates and otherwise pillage, plunder, and pilfer their black guts out, savvy?"

I placed the crown on my head and Murtogg walked up, "You've said that before," he accused.

"Have I?" Father stood up. He was covered in rings and necklaces and he held a gold walking stick. I quickly stood up behind him and I had necklaces, bracelets, rings, and a crown on my head. How do you know I'm my father's daughter? Well, just look at us.

Murtogg just shook his head and walked away.

OoOoO

We were back on the ship and I was sitting against the mast next to Elizabeth.

"So Elizabeth," I asked. I can't believe I'm talking to this woman. Will had this bright idea that we should switch parents for a day. I wonder how it was working out for him.

"What?" She looked at me.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to start a conversation."

We were silent for a little while and then she spoke.

"I didn't know Jack had a daughter. He never mentioned you." She said. I knew her intentions were good.

"I didn't know Will's mother was alive. He never mentioned you," I replied. My intentions weren't as good as hers. She looked a little hurt, and I felt a little bad. Only a little so don't think I'm turning soft! I sighed and stood up. Smoothing down my pants I walked into the captain's quarters. Jack and Gibbs were playing a game of chess and father was failing miserably.

"Mr. Gibbs? You're needed outside," I said and he hastily got up and left. I walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Your move," I said and let Jack move a pawn forward. I rolled my eyes and pushed my bishop towards the side of the board.

"Check mate," I leaned back in the chair and smiled happily at his pout.

"I'm sure I could beat you if you start from the beginning and not from Mr. Gibb's position," Father said as he started putting his pieces back to the starting positions.

"I could beat you in my sleep, old man!"

OoOoO

The whole crew stared at me dumbfounded. I had beaten my seventh opponent that day. I was unstoppable! Okay, so it may seem a little impossible that a girl like me can beat pirates in chess, but, hey, I cheat. How do you cheat at chess? Just bribe your opponent under the table. I didn't do that with Jack, though. I honestly beat him. I'm tired.

I stood up and shooed everyone out without saying a word. After I took off my boots, I climbed onto my hammock in the captain's quarters. Jack put out the oil lamps and left. I stared out the window into the moonlight. The small shaft of eerie light was pointed directly at me. I sighed and stood up so I could close it. Something wasn't right.

I looked around me. No one was there. I didn't feel like I was being watched. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I stopped. I looked at my hand.

It wasn't the fleshy hand of a thirteen-year-old, but it was the boney hand of a skeleton. What the? I stepped away from the window. Now I was fleshy again. I put my foot into the moonlight. Skeletal. I pulled it out. Fleshy. I put my hand in. Skeletal. Anyway, I understood. The damned lady was right! I got rid of my cat curse and now… GAAAAH! I can't stand this! I ran off of the ship being careful not to be seen. I didn't want Jack to know what was happening to me. I jumped onto the abnormally long dock of Tortuga and hid in the shadow of the boat.

Jumping from shadow to shadow, I made to a deserted beach. I looked around and saw Will near-by. I dodged behind a rock. I tried to steady my breathing, but was having trouble. Then it hit me! No, literally a bird flew out of a tree and a coconut landed on my lap. But, an idea also came to me. The coin! Barbossa was right! I needed to get rid of it. I pulled it off of my belt and chucked it into the sand. The sun started to rise. I stood up only to see Will pick up the coin. I started to walk towards him to warn him, but Jack put a hand on my shoulder.

"Best be getting' back to the _Pearl_. What say you?"

"Aye," I replied solemnly and we turned back towards the dock. I, hopefully, had gotten rid of the curse. Happy with my ending, I let myself race Jack back. We laughed the whole way there.

**End.**

**So this the end (?)! Obviously it can't be because of the coin and the blood and stuff so stay tuned for the sequel, **_**Of Course it Involves Blood**_**. Temporary Title. I'd like to take this time to thank my dedicated readers and reviewers, without you I wouldn't have been motivated to finish this. I also want to mention the contest is still open. If you win, the character you create will be a main OC in the sequel. I thought I'd sweeten the deal a little bit! Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
